


Live From New York it's Dan Levy!

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on a Saturday Night Live Sketch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rehearsals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: Dan is nervous about hosting SNL for the first time, so Noah decides to surprise him backstage after the last rehearsal is finished in the only way he knows how, much to Dan's approval. Antics ensue.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Live From New York it's Dan Levy!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Noah Reid is in New Mexico filming at the moment, so this obviously wouldn't happen, but it's fun to think about! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan or Noah personally, but we all love them and what they bring to TV! 
> 
> Also this is my first RPF for this fandom, but I love reading the others as well, because they are so well written! You all are absolute stars!!

-STUDIO 8H: INTERIOR BEDROOM SET-REHEARSAL-

Dan Levy paced back and forth around the set nervously. He had a few hours until curtain, but anxiety was setting in quickly. The rehearsal for the Zillow Ad spot went well, but now the bedroom was darkened and empty. The rest of the cast and crew involved were at dinner in the green room, but he wasn't hungry. He'd grab something before getting into his first outfit, but the thought of food was causing his stomach to do somersaults. 

As he walked back to his dressing room to get rid of the pre-show jitters, a voice in the shadows caused him to jump a mile in the air. He didn't know who it was, and thought one of the cast members pulled a prank on him. It did the trick because he was now frightened beyond belief as well as anxious, almost sending him into a full blown panic attack. 

"Shit. Sorry about that babe. I didn't mean to scare you," the voice said. 

Dan's eyes widened when he recognized the owner. 

"Noah? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Toronto!" he exclaimed, bringing his beau in for a tight hug, his jitters slowly melting away. 

"I didn't want to miss your big night! I've been in New York for the past two weeks and wanted to surprise you! By the way, you never told me house hunting got you so primal. I learn more about you every day. I have to admit it's quite a turn on," Noah replied. 

Dan gulped and caught his breath, realizing he was still wearing the silk pajamas from the rehearsal, and hadn't had time to change into sweats and a shirt. 

"Who said I was horny? It's all acting. I have to make it look believable for the cameras," he responded, trying to keep as calm as possible. 

"Is that so? What happens if I do something like this?" 

Noah ran his hands gingerly down the material before dipping into the waistband. The sensation caused Dan to let out a gasp, rutting slightly against his palm. His entire body lit up with shivers, a heat uncoiling deep in his belly. He wanted nothing more than to have his way with his boyfriend right then and there, but he remembered that he was in a hallway, and anyone could walk past them in a given moment. 

"How long do you have until curtain call?" 

"A-about an hour and a half. My suit is already prepared, so I just have to slip right in it. Why do you ask?" he questioned, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. 

"Let's head to your dressing room. I want to see you," Noah whispered, his voice like chocolate. 

**

-DRESSING ROOM-

It didn't take long for Noah to be rid of his clothing. Dan made fast work of his pajamas as well, making sure to drape them neatly over a chair so they'd be ready to use later on in the evening. This display of affection towards his clothes caused Noah to stifle a giggle as he sat waiting on the couch, watching his every move intently. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You're so careful with your clothing! I've heard of people folding clothes, but it's still quite a sight to see. I like those pajamas however. How come I've never seen them before?" he questioned. 

"They are new for the show. They are pure silk and not to my taste whatsoever, mainly due to the fact they keep slipping off me. Thankfully I'm only in them for a few minutes during the sketch, but I'm glad to be out of them for now," Dan quipped, sitting on the couch. 

"Are you nervous?" 

"I'm sorry, but have we met? Nervous is an understatement!" 

"Well it's a good thing I came prepared. I know exactly what you need right now, and I have a feeling you'll enjoy it," he responded, reaching into his coat pocket, bringing out a travel sized bottle of massage oil. 

Dan bit his lip in anticipation, causing Noah to laugh. 

"Are you wanting to give me a massage? If so, I'm down for it," he replied. 

"This isn't for right now. This is for after the show is over if you can wait that long," Noah said, smirking. 

"You absolute tease!" 

Noah didn't respond. Instead, he brought Dan in for a deep kiss, running his free hand along Dan's chest, tweaking a nipple gently. The sensation caused him to let out a low moan, bucking slightly. Noah's hand continued its journey south, tweaking his other nipple before sliding downwards, stopping a few inches above his navel. Breaking the kiss, but still not saying anything, he bent down and licked around his navel, nibbling the outer edge, plunging his tongue into the depths of it. Dan's erection, silent beforehand, was now prominent and he wanted nothing more than for Noah to fuck him into oblivion. His beau took notice of his disheveled state, pulling his patterned boxer briefs off, discarding them on the floor. 

"God, you're so primed already," he whispered. 

"Please. I want-" 

"What is it? What would you like?" Noah asked, getting onto his knees on the threadbare carpet. 

"Rail me, daddy." 

Noah's composure broke and he laughed, rolling on the floor. It took him a few minutes to recover, because every time he thought he was done laughing, another round would hit him and he'd be giggling like a maniac. 

"Please tell me you're putting that line in the show, because if you do, I'll make sure it happens. Fucking hell, that's hilarious!" 

"I'll put it in just for you, I promise," Dan responded, realizing how funny it actually was.

"Perfect. Now, where were we?" 

**  
The audience was ready. The Superbowl News skit had just finished, and the band was readying themselves for Dan's introduction and monologue. Noah, now dressed and sitting beside Sarah, waited excitedly for his boyfriend to walk onstage. As he turned off his phone, Sarah turned to him, poking him on the shoulder. 

"How's he doing? Is he okay?" she whispered. 

"Yes. He's quite excited and looking forward to hosting the show." 

"That's a surprise! He's never like that. He's always looking for a way to cancel things. What did you do to make him change his mind?"

Noah smiled in the darkness, his eyes glinting in the studio lights.

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."


End file.
